


Hot Ash, Dead Match

by POTFFAN



Series: Fire Meets Gasoline [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Din is a good dad, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Smut, baby Yoda's family, galaxy travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTFFAN/pseuds/POTFFAN
Summary: The hunt for the Child's family begins and Din and Omera discover something that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Series: Fire Meets Gasoline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661119
Comments: 41
Kudos: 27





	1. Darkened Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've decided to continue this series. Hope that's alright with you! This story is jam-packed with lots of good content and surprises so buckle up. Enjoy!

Omera looked at her husband who was sound asleep in his chair. Once they’d hit hyperspace he’d gone quiet and eventually had drifted off with his son sleeping on his chest. She’d been a little concerned at first. Din had slept through the night and to be so exhausted already worried her but she had to remind herself that he was still healing from the blood loss he’d suffered and his posture suggested total relaxation, not pain. The baby would also still be a bit tuckered out from healing his father. No, all was well and she shouldn’t worry. Honestly, to see Din so at peace right now was a major improvement from his mood earlier when they’d first received Sei’s message. Hearing that the Armorer had somehow reached Sorgan in one piece had made him feel both relieved and agitated. Din had been separated from his tribe for over a year now and had come to enjoy the comfortable life he’d built. What would the Armorer say when she saw he’d married? Would she reject him when she learned that he had taken off his helmet? How would she act when she saw their adopted son, the one who had caused the destruction of his Tribe to begin with? These were questions that had plagued both their minds until Din had exhausted himself. He’d also been worried because Sei had not mentioned other Mandalorian’s being with her, meaning that none of the others from his Tribe had surfaced.

Omera sighed. She knew her husband well. No doubt he still carried a ton of guilt over what happened to the enclave. No amount of reassurance seemed to cut through it.

She checked the coordinates. They were still several hours away and honestly, they couldn’t get back fast enough. There was no describing the relief she felt that they were going home where life was quiet and they were safe. Seeing Din nearly perish before her eyes had been enough to scare her for two lifetimes and she wouldn’t feel at ease until they were back in their hut safe and sound. Never again did she want to hear him fight to breathe or watch the life slowly dying from his eyes.

********

“Din, hey Din. Wake up, love.” The gentle voice woke him out of a dead sleep and he sat up with a start. He remembered just in time that his son had fallen asleep on his chest and raised his hands to keep him from falling. He sucked in a sharp breath as his body reminded him of the poor, slumped over position he’d been sleeping in for the last few hours.

“What’s wrong? Do you need some more bacta? More pain killers?” Omera asked. Din shook his head.

“No. I’m alright. Just slept wrong. Where are we?”

“We just came out of hyperspace. We’re about to enter Sorgan’s atmosphere,” she replied. He didn’t answer so she stole a glance at him. He was sitting on the edge of the chair with the baby cradled close to him. Though his helmet was expressionless she could tell by his movements alone that he was anxious. Who knew what would be waiting for them when they touched down?

Both Mandalorians heard a soft coo and their attention was immediately shifted to the little green bundle.

“Yes, yes. We’re home, little womp rat,” Din said and the baby babbled back. “Yes, I know you missed everyone. I’m sure they missed you too.”

Omera had no idea if Din actually knew what the baby was saying or not. Despite her being his adopted mother for a year now, there was undoubtedly a deep connection between father and son. She didn’t know much about the baby’s powers but she wondered if he could connect with his father on a more mental level. She had yet to have that kind of moment with the little green bundle.

Omera could see Sei and Sala, as well as a few of the other villagers, gather as the _Razorcrest_ touched down near the village. Once the ship had settled Din practically dove down the hatch to the hull below and mashed the button to lower the ramp. He couldn’t get out of there fast enough. She followed him out into the bright Sorgonian sunshine and was immediately embraced by Sala and Sei.

“Welcome home you two,” Sala said warmly.

“Where is she?” Din asked almost immediately.

“We put her up in your hut for now while you were gone,” Sei replied, already heading for the village. He knew Din well. Din followed Sei with Sala and Omera trailing behind.

“When did she arrive?” Din asked Sei.

“Yesterday afternoon. We didn’t know how to get in touch with you so I sent the message to the _Crest_. I figured you’d see it as soon as you could. She’s injured.”

“How bad?” They were nearing the hut now.

“Not too bad. Just some bumps and bruises and a broken arm. Considering what she’s been through she’s lucky that’s all she had. Sala fixed her up for now but we figured Omera would be a good second opinion when you got back.”

They reached his home and Din didn’t hesitate as he entered the familiar interior. His helm fixed immediately upon the helmeted figure lying in their bed. She was stripped of the rest of her armor and her right arm rested in a sling. The owl-eyed helmet turned to the newcomers entering the hut.

“It’s good to see you, Din Djarin.” Her voice was not as strong and clear as it usually was, but Din knew it was her. In his entire life as a member of the Tribe, he’d never seen her without her armor on. She looked small without it.

“It’s good to see you too.” Omera could detect the slightest bit of emotion in his voice. “I can’t believe you’re alive,” he said as he sat on the stool Sala had left beside the bed.

“I almost wasn’t,” she replied tiredly. “I was lucky to make it here and your friends have treated me kindly in your absence.”

Din turned to Sei and Sala and gave them a nod in gratitude before turning back to the armorer. “What happened?”

“After your little scrap with The Guild, the Imperial Remnant was called to Navarro. They discovered us and attacked before we had time to clear out. Many didn’t make it. The others, I don’t know where they went. I have not been able to make contact with anyone.”

Din hung his head and Omera felt some of her protective nature stir. Her husband carried so much with him sometimes. She’d worked so hard to help him let go of some of the weight from his past and now she watched him shoulder it once more.

“How did you know where to find me?” Din queried.

“I managed to contact Petra.” Din couldn’t help but smile briefly at the mention of his friend. “She told me I could find you here and she also promised she would try and reach other members of the Tribe and offer them a place to take refuge.”

The baby, getting tired of being held, babbled at his father, demanding to be put down. He knew he was home, and his attention was immediately captured by the little toy chest filled with his toys that in the corner of the room. The armorer’s gaze shifted to the little bundle in his arms and a pair of large, dark eyes peered back at her.

“So this is the bounty that caused all the trouble?” She asked and Din nodded. “I imagine you have your own stories to tell.”

Din filled her in on his encounter with Donaroy, meeting Sei and Sala, and his first run-in with the Imperials. He told her about how he met Petra and the Battle for Sorgan. He stopped and looked at Omera, who had been standing quietly in the doorway with Sei and Sala. He gestured for her to join him and she did.

“This is my wife, Omera,” he said and Omera felt the Armorer’s gaze move to her. While she’d gotten pretty good at deciphering emotions through the beskar, the Armorer remained mostly an enigma and indecipherable to her.

“You have taken up the Creed.” It wasn’t a question, simply an observation as the injured woman inspected Omera’s helmet.

“Yes. I have. I did before Din and I married.”

“And you have upheld The Way?”

“She has,” Din replied and the Armorer nodded, seemingly satisfied with Din’s choice of spouse.

“And the child?”

“I have taken him in as my own foundling,” Din replied.

“And have you tried to find his parents?”

“No. I am his father now. We have settled here on Sorgan and now that the Imperial Remnant is gone we are finally safe.”

“Din-” The Armorer’s voice was strained and everyone could tell her injuries were causing her enough pain to cut off whatever important thing she had to say. The weak medicine Sala had offered several hours ago was starting to wear off.

“You should rest. You’re still injured. My wife is a medic. She can take a look at it,” Din urged.

The baby stared at the Armorer, locking onto her with his giant eyes. He seemed to be taking in and analyzing the scene before him. Before anyone had a chance to realize what was happening, the baby lifted up his tiny arm in her direction and closed his eyes.

The Armorer gasped suddenly and went rigid in the bed. Everyone froze confused by what was happening. 

“W-what’s going on?” She gasped grabbing at her injured arm. Din looked at her and then looked at the baby in his arms and suddenly it connected. The Armorer gasped as she sat up and removed her arm from the sling just as the baby lowered his arm and slumped tiredly against his father who held him close. She looked at her arm for a moment before cautiously testing it, stretching it out and making a fist.

“I don’t believe it,” she said. Her voice was no longer strained. “I’m completely healed.”

“He-he has these powers. I can’t really explain it. He can control things with his mind, move objects, even heal. He’s saved my life countless times. He saved the village here with his abilities.”

“This is why the Empire wanted you to bring him in.” Again, it wasn’t a question, just an observation. Din nodded.

“I have heard of such powers before. A group of ancient sorcerers knows as the Jedi possessed such powers. They were wiped out at the rise of the Empire before the Great Purge.” She stood and looked at the baby who looked sleepily at her. “You must bring him back to his own kind,” she said definitively.

“What? Why?” Din asked. There was no hiding the surprise in his voice.

“His powers are beyond any of our understanding. And while this little one seems to be using them for good, we have no idea how strong in them he is going to become. He could hurt someone, or himself. He looks weak as it is.”

“He gets that way after he’s used his powers. He’s still a child,” Din replied. There was no hiding the defensiveness in his voice. Omer’s heart ached at the sound of his tone. This child had saved Din in more ways than one.

“Din, think of his well-being. You don’t know how to train him in his powers. What if he hurts someone? Would you really put that kind of risk in his hands?”

Din was silent and looked at the baby in his arms. He felt a heaviness in his chest that he hadn’t felt since he’d left the baby with Petra while he searched for the Empire. Over the last year, his attachment for the kid had only grown stronger and now he couldn’t picture his life without him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the Armorer.

“You would give anything to be reunited with your parents. Every foundling feels this way. He was probably stolen from his family because of his abilities. If they are out there, he deserves to be reunited with them.

“How am I supposed to find them when I have no idea what he is or where he came from? I’ve never seen one of his kind before and I’ve very nearly been to every system in this galaxy,” Din protested. Omera had to admit that the idea sounded next to impossible.

“You were the best hunter and tracker in the enclave, Din Djarin. If anyone can track his family down, it’s you.

Din sighed and looked at the baby, who had fallen asleep in his arms. The Armorer was right. He deserved a good life with his kind, with people who understood his powers and could provide the best life possible for him. He was just a baby. He needed to be with his family. But damn if he didn’t love that little green creature with all his heart. That child had saved him from a lonely, empty life. He’d given him a purpose and had been the reason he had the life he had now.

“Alright. I’ll do it,” he said in a husky voice before leaving the hut abruptly, taking his son with him. Sala, tutting a motherly way started to follow him, sensing his sadness but Omera stopped her.

“Give him some space for a bit. I’ll check on him in a little bit,” Omera said softly.

********

Omera strolled up to the spot she was becoming very familiar with; his sanctuary away from the village where he could remove his helmet and be alone with his thoughts. He was sitting in the grass now with his helmet off now, looking down at his sleeping son. Her heart was breaking as well. She’d come to love the little guy just as much. Life would be so gray without him.

“Din?” She called softly to him so as not to startle him. He didn’t turn around so she took her helmet off and sat beside him. “Are you ok?”

“I-I just can’t imagine my life without him,” Din said. There was no steel in his voice, or the facade of a stoic man behind the expressionless helm. This was Din being raw and vulnerable for a minute. It was something he would only share with his wife.

“I know, _ner cyare_. Me either. Ultimately this is your decision, but I know you’ll do what needs to be done. You’ll do the right thing. You always do. And whatever you chose to do, I’ll be right beside you. So if you go, I go with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I don’t know how long you’ll be gone. We could be separated for months. I did that once. I’m not going to do it again. I vowed I would never be apart from you that long.” She cupped his cheek, getting him to look at her. “I can handle it, Din. I won’t let you do this alone.”

He leaned in and kissed her gently. She felt moisture on his cheek.

“I love you,” he said in a tender voice.

“I love you too.”

“We’ll set off in the morning I guess,” he said as he looked up at the stars that were just starting to peek out in the dusk. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. 


	2. Better to Have Loved Then Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Omera begin the search for the Child's parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! It's awesome to be posting again! Sorry this took so long. This should be the last filler chapter before stuff really starts to get good so please stick with me! Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

The orange sunrise set the hills on Sorgan ablaze with light. The world was starting to wake with the sounds of birds as the sunshine spread over the landscape. Din opened his eyes and peered up at the sky that was slowly shifting from orange to pink. He was aware of the comforting weight of his wife asleep on his shoulder. The baby was nestled between them, sound asleep. He sighed. This was his home, not any planet or physical location. He felt safe and at peace when he was with his wife and son. It was a feeling he didn’t want to lose and now it felt like it was being ripped from his grasp. He shifted a little and gently stroked the baby’s little hand. It was time to go. He knew it was, he just wasn’t ready. It didn’t matter that they would have time together as a family while they searched for the Child’s family. It still wouldn’t be enough.

Din could feel himself slipping into a sadness and hopelessness he hadn’t feel in a long, long time; not since he’d been a lone bounty hunter traipsing the galaxy alone before he met the kid who had turned his life around and changed it for the better. There were consequences for slipping into this sadness, consequences that could affect his relationship with his wife and other loved ones. It was important not to go there.

 _We might not find his family_ , he reminded himself. There was a chance that the child was made in a lab. There was a chance that his family hadn’t wanted him in the first place. There was a tiny sliver of hope that all three of them would return to Sorgan to be a family once more, and that hope was worth hanging onto. And damn he was going to hold onto it with all his might.

He looked over at his wife and though he hated to wake her, he reached out and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. “Omera, hey, it’s time to go.”

She moaned softly as she stirred and her body stretched out its full length. She opened her eyes and sat up. “What?” She murmured as her hands rubbed over her face, trying to chase the grogginess away. Her voice was still thick with sleep.

“We’ve got to get going,” he repeated as he reached for his helmet that was lying in the grass.

She nodded and grabbed her helmet as well. The baby shifted in her arms and cooed, coming out of a restorative hibernation. She smiled down at him as he looked up at her with his big, wondering eyes, the same eyes that had found their way right into her soul when he first arrived with his father over a year ago. She couldn’t pretend that this turn of events wasn’t hurting her too and it made her fear how it would affect Din. Being a father was part of who he was whether anyone realized it or not and it was like part of his identity was being erased. Her helm settled back on her head and she followed her helmeted husband back to the village where they made preparations for their journey.

There was no way of knowing how long they would be gone or what kind of conditions they would face, so they packed nearly everything they owned. Clothing for all climates from light linens to heavy winter gear was packed. Weapons were loaded and stocked along with plenty of extra ammo. The cupboards of the _Razorcrest_ were stocked full of food just incase their adventure took them away from civilization and provisions. As Din was neatly stacking provisions in one of the lockers in the hull he spied Sala sneaking the kid’s toy chest on board out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t stop the small grin that spread across his lips. It would definitely be a good idea to have things to occupy the little green bean with on such a long trip. He’d traveled with a bored and raging toddler before and it had been a disaster. The ship was packed within the hour and the village gathered to bid them goodbye.

The Armorer was standing off to the side, observing everything silently. Despite how he was feeling, Din couldn’t help but feel some sort of empathy towards her. The Tribe was all either of them had ever known and while he’d been able to find peace and a sense of belonging with his wife and son, she more than likely was feeling at a loss. She had nothing left to turn to, and while the armory fires remained cold, she remained purposeless. He sauntered to her side.

“Will you stay here after we go?” He asked. “You are more than welcome to. There’s not really any need for armor since the Imperial Remnant was wiped out but there is always room for new skills and work.”

“No, thank you. Your friends have been very kind but, I need to do what I was called to do, and that was to make armor for our people. My ship needs a few repairs. Once they are completed I am going to join Petra. It is my hope that we can call more of our lost ones back together again. Din nodded solemnly and her helmet turned to face him. “And you? What will you do when you have returned the Child to his rightful home?”

Din bit his lip and was thankful that she could not see his expression. “I don’t know. Return here, I supposed. This has been our home for the past year.”

“Well, if you decide that being here might be too difficult to return to, if you’re ready to move on, you and your wife are welcome to come join us. I know Petra thinks very highly of you both.”

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind,” Din replied.

The two Mandalorians turned to one another and nodded to one another in a silent goodbye. This was their way. There was no need for more.

While the Armorer and Din said their goodbyes to each other, Sie and Sala stood with Omera who held the baby in her arms. Sala was tearing up and fussing over the little tike, making sure he had everything he needed for their journey.

“Oh, it seems like just yesterday Sei and I met you, Little one. You’ve been such a joy in our lives,” Sala said tearfully. She looked at Omera hopefully who obliged and gently placed the little baby in the older woman’s arms.

The baby cooed and reached his hands out to Sala who let the tears run down her face freely. She felt the same ache in her heart that everyone else was feeling. She’d lost count of how many nights she had dreamed of having children; someone to love and care for the way only a mother could. When this funny little baby and his armored caretaker had first entered their lives, Sala had seen it as an answer to prayers—a way to make up for the lack of maternal fulfillment in her life. But now, she saw it as a curse. Whoever had decided that it was better to have loved and lost than never have loved at all was full of it. Having a child in her life only to watch him be pulled away hurt so much worse than that dull ache that had formed in her heart over an empty womb. She’d gotten used to the ache.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned to see the baby’s father standing beside her. His helmet was expressionless but his gesture of comfort spoke volumes. She knew he had to be taking this even harder than she was. From the moment they had met she could tell this Mandalorian’s sole concern was his son. Even as he lay on death’s door, his priority had been the Child. She imagined he was a wreck underneath his stoic exterior. Sala took a shuddering breath, trying to reign in her tears and handed the baby back to his father.

“M-Make sure he doesn’t forget us.” It was a plea, not a request.

“I will, Sala. Thank you, for all you’ve done for him. Thank you for caring for him when I was out of commission, and for all the times you looked after him since then. I doubt he would forget your love and kindness even if he tried.”

Sala sniffed and nodded, trying to force a smile past her tears. She stepped away from the Mandalorian and stood with her husband who held her in his arms as they watched the couple board the _Razorcrest_ with their son. They waved as the ramp lifted, sealing the tiny family inside and signaling that life would never be the same again. The ship lifted into the air and the village watched until it was out of sight and past the atmosphere.

Din and Omera sat in silence for a few minutes, gazing out at the tapestry of stars before them. Neither one had the words or the motivation to direct their next steps. It seemed like a vast and hopeless pit out of which they weren’t willing to climb. Omer turned to her husband who sat in stony silence in his chair.

“Din? You alright?” She asked gently, unsure of how he was going to react. Din generally kept a cool head but the two weeks had been a rapid-fire of new experiences for them and he’d been unpredictable in his reactions and behavior.

“I don’t even know where to begin looking. I knew next to nothing when I found him and it seems I know even less now,” he confessed helplessly. It was true, the galaxy was vast and without even the slightest hint as to where the child came from, it would be damn near impossible to find others like him.

“You know who would probably know something?” His helmet turned to face her and she could almost picture the questioning look on his face. “Moff Gideon probably knew exactly where he came from. He probably had all the information about his family.”

An amused scoff escaped from his helmet and Omera felt herself smile. At least there was some semblance of humor under all the heaviness. Her Din was in there somewhere. It was nice to know she could still amuse him.

Din was silent for a moment before a suggestion slowly formulated. “There is an extensive library on Naboo, or so I’ve heard. I didn’t exactly have time to see the sites when I went there on a bounty hunt. But it’s said that it contains a vast archive of history on every race, every historical happening in this galaxy for millenniums. If anything would have information on the kid’s family, it would be that archive.”

“Well, there’s a lead. Let’s start there.”

Din nodded as he started to enter the coordinates to Naboo. As he worked, the baby crawled from his mother’s arms and transferred himself to his father’s chair. Even after a year of watching the Child move and play, it always surprised Omera how fast and nimble he was. She wondered if it had anything to do with his powers or if his race was naturally so agile. All would be answered if they found the Child’s family she supposed.

The little baby pulled himself up onto his father’s lap and sat with his back resting against the armored body behind him, his little feet bouncing with excitement. He loved flying, especially when he got to sit in his father’s lap. Omera saw Din stop typing in coordinates. She observed the slight tremor in his hand as he looked down at his adopted son. The helmet couldn’t hide the pain she knew lurked beneath the cold steel. The baby seemed to sense it too and pushed himself up so he could stand and turn to wrap his little arms around his father’s midsection as wide as they would stretch.

“Din, it’s going to be alright. We’ll figure this out, one step at a time, together. Just like we always do,” she reassured gently.

He didn’t say anything but reached for her hand as the ship started to enter hyperspace. He knew he didn’t say much, even to his wife. Sometimes he was afraid that his gestures would not convey how thankful he was for her and much he loved her. Her hand squeezed his back and a small grin crossed his face. She knew him. She knew how much he loved her. No amount of steel would ever hide that face and he was thankful that he didn’t have to go through this alone. Her strong presence gave him a sense of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Y'all are amazing. As Always, rate and review! Stay tuned for more!


	3. Questions and Answers and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Omera reach Naboo in search of answers and Omera discovers she's struggling with a major medical issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you so much for reading! Apologies for the super late update. I had a major family emergency and then a back injury but I'm back on it with an exciting new chapter! Hope y'all enjoy!

Omera bolted upright. Her stomach was churning violently and she could feel her mouth-watering with the tell-tale sign that vomiting was inevitable. In the next twenty seconds, it was a mad scramble out of the cramped cot and to the front of the vac tube before her stomach emptied itself. The spell lasted a few minutes before the nausea settled and then she spit out any lingering taste before slumping back against the wall, resting her head against the cool metal. She’d been nauseated for the last few days and every time she got sick it was an unbearable experience. She hated throwing up and being stomach sick to begin with, but being trapped on the _Razorcrest_ with no relief was only exacerbating her symptoms and making them that much more miserable.

She sighed as her eyes drifted open. Din wasn’t standing in front of her so she guessed her bout of sickness hadn’t awoken him. He was sleeping up in the cockpit with his son and quite frankly she was thankful that he was getting some rest. His sleeping pattern had been all over the place this past week. Sometimes he would stay up all night, staring off listlessly into space, and other times, he’d fall asleep mid-conversation when the exhaustion got too heavy. She most likely had the exhaustion to thank for him not noticing her recent decline in health, and she didn’t want to worry him. He was under so much stress right now and he didn’t need another thing added to the mix. Besides, she knew it was nothing serious given the fact that she could function normally and the nausea seemed to be sporadic at best. More than likely her sickness was attributed to the last few stressful weeks and the crappy food they’d been eating on their voyage.

“Omera! We’re getting ready to land.” Her husband’s voice called down from the cockpit. Omera sighed and pulled herself up, trying to compose herself and try not to give any indication that she’d been ill. After checking herself over one more time and donning her armor, she ascended to the cockpit and took her seat. The baby was peppy and babbling in his father’s lap, who was guiding the ship with one hand and holding onto the baby with the other.

“Wow!” Omera gasped as the lush and green word loomed large in the cockpit window. “It’s so beautiful!”

“Decades of remaining neutral during various wars has kept this planet beautiful,” Din agreed. “When the Trade Federation was forced out of here, they were able to rebuild and remain peaceful.”

Din brought the ship to land in an empty field just in view of a town. The couple and child exited the ship and Omera took in a deep breath. The air was so clear here and the weather was warm and comfortable; not too hot and not too humid. Her home planet of Sorgan was beautiful, but Naboo was an entirely different definition of the word. It was such a vastly different environment from Coruscant.

“Do you know anything about this place?” Omera asked as they entered the small, yet picturesque town. It was relatively busy despite its small size.

Din shook his head as his son babbled excitedly and tried to reach for the fruit on a passing cart. ‘I’ve been to Naboo once or twice, but it was primarily in the capital. I’ve seen very little of this planet.

“How do we find the library?”

“It wasn’t on any of coordinates so I guess we’ll just have to ask around.”

Din couldn’t have known that this suggestion would be easier said than done. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted people cautiously moving to the other side of the street, giving them a wide berth. Mothers eyes the armored warriors and their little green baby with scrutiny as they pulled their children close to them.

“Excuse me,” Omera said as she walked up to a merchant who was selling clothing. He seemed taken aback by her presence. “I was wondering-“

“I’m so sorry, ma’am but I’m about to close,” the merchant said quickly as he started to rapidly pack up his cart in a disorderly pile before hurrying off. She turned back to her husband.

“What was that all about?”

Din shrugged in reply.

The two Mandalorians spent an hour asking people left and right for directions. Most ignored them. A few offered rushed explanations that the archives didn’t exist before hurrying on their way. All of the people they spoke to seemed anxious to get away from them.

“You don’t think they're afraid of this little guy do you?” Omera asked as she bounced the giggling baby.

“No, I’m starting to think that it’s us,” Din replied. He sighed. “This is hopeless. No one seems to want to help us or even know what we’re talking about.” Omera could hear the frustration in his voice.

“I don’t know. Maybe we could just fly low and see if we can see something for ourselves?” Omera knew the second the suggestion left her mouth how stupid it sounded and regretted it instantly.

“Hey,” a shaky voice called to them from somewhere behind them.

Husband and wife turned to see an old beggar dressed in rags sitting on the street corner. He was gesturing for them to come closer. The Mandalorians obliged. The old man licked his lips and looked up at them.

“Pardon my people. We are protective of our peace ever since the clone wars. If you recall, Mandalorians were not always the most peaceful of people.”

Din nodded solemnly but Omera could almost picture the annoyed expression on his face. The Mandalorians, like any other race, had their share of complicated history, and while Death Watch had not been a favorable Mandalorian group, they had been the ones responsible for rescuing Din as a young boy. The old man seemed to sense Din’s irritation as well.

“But I know that the Mandalorians were a great people and I look upon you with respect. I have lived in Naboo my whole life and I know our people tend to be afraid of knowledge and learning about more than just our safe haven. The archives you seek are real. They are a good way outside of the town, hidden in the swamps. I have no idea why you’ve come here, but I can sense that you are here for noble reasons. Godspeed, you two.”

“Thank you. You’ve been very helpful,” Din said gratefully as he reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out a decent amount of credits. “Here, I hope this helps some,” he said as he placed them in the old man’s palm.

The old man closed his fist and held it close to his chest as he bowed his head and smiled. “Thank you. You’ve brightened an old beggar’s day. Have safe travels.”

Without another word, Din and Omera turned and left the beggar behind as they headed back to the _Razorcrest_.

“That was very generous of you,” Omera commented as they reached the entrance to the town.

“I have found that in this business, sometimes kindness repays kindness,” her husband replied.

Omera found herself absolutely sweating by the time they reached the parked ship. Checking the temperature readings on her visor’s display, she was surprised to see that the weather outside her armor hadn’t changed a bit since they’d landed and there should be no reason why it felt like she was baking alive. Like Din’s, her armor was equipped with an automatic control that raised or lowered the temperature of her beskar to protect her from the elements but she was still impossibly hot. Thank goodness for the manual controls on her bracer as she lowered the temperature of her armor a few degrees. She hoped she’d start feeling some relief soon as she boarded the ship behind her husband. A quick climb up to the cockpit and soon the Mandalorians were back in the pilot seats and Din was powering up the ship.

“We’ll fly low until we see the swamp, then search on the ground from there,” he explained as the ship rumbled and started to leave the ground.

“Sounds like a plan,” Omera replied, adjusting her armor once more.

The _Razorcrest_ lumbered just a few feet off the ground for roughly twenty minutes before the ground changed from lush, waving grass to the murky, moss dotted swamp. Tall, twisted trees draped with moss grew out of the saturated ground and gave the area a cool, oasis feel. Remains of stone-carved pergolas and archways jutted out of the murk, sporting their own mossy designs. The landscape seemed so ancient a peaceful, telling of eons long past.

Din searched for a place to land the ship that wasn’t completely waterlogged and finally settled on a grassy hill basking in the shadow of a massive column that surely was once part of an impressively large building but now was sunken crooked into the mud.

“I don’t see anything that looks like a library,” Omera observed one they exited the ship. All was quiet except a symphony of frog croaks and insects buzzing.

“He said it was hidden. There may be something in these ruins. It can’t help to look,” Din replied as he surged forward into the turbid swamp. He was thankful that the water reached to mid-calf in this particular spot, and not over his head. Omera followed once he’d tested the depth, hoping that the water might cool her off. The nausea was starting to resurface.

Din scanned the landscape as he and his wife and child slogged through the water. The baby was fussing and demanding to be let down. No doubt he’d spotted his favorite snack hopping around and was anxious to grab one.

“No,” he said firmly, pausing to look the baby in his big eyes. “It’s too deep here for you. I have to carry you,” he explained. The baby blew a raspberry at him, clearly irritated and Din sighed.

“Here, let me take him for a bit. You’ve been carrying him for a while,” Omera coaxed as she took the baby from his arms.

“Careful, he’s strong,” he warned. The baby blew another raspberry in his direction before burying his face against his mother’s chest plate. “Oh, so I’m the bad guy now because I won’t let you swim with whatever is lurking in this mud?”

Omera giggled as the baby babbled like he was trying to have a conversation with her. For one moment everything was happy and they were a family. Suddenly Din stiffened.

“What?” Omera asked, instantly on high alert. The baby seemed to sense the tension and his ears folded down in fear.

“I heard something. It wasn’t a frog,” he said as he turned this way and that, scanning the environment. His hand was on the blaster at his hip. Omera too looked around, trying to find the source of the noise which had finally reached her ears. Something was splashing its way closer and closer to them. She shot a glance at your husband who looked ready to spring at a moment’s notice.

Two white robbed beings with hoods stepped out from behind the ruined remains of a tall stone wall. Their faces were overshadowed, preventing them from being identified. They held electro staffs in their hands.

“Who are you?” The figure on the right asked in a silvery voice.

“Who are _you_?” Din replied.

“For someone who is trespassing, you seem very unwilling to convince us why we shouldn’t finish you off and leave you to rot in this swamp,” the other figure said, igniting his electro staff.

“Yeah? Make my day,” Din challenged as he drew his blaster.

“Wait! Everyone stop!” Omera shouted as she stood between the two figures and her husband with the child in her arms. “There’s no need for bloodshed. We’re here looking for the archives.”

“What business do you have looking for it? We have protected these databases for centuries, deterring anyone who would try to use the information within for devious purposes.”

“We aren’t here for anything except to find out where our son came from,” Din said, returning his blaster to its holster. He reached for the baby and Omera placed him in his arms before he turned to show the two strangers. “He was kidnapped and hunted by an Imperial remnant. We’re trying to find out where he came from and reunite him with his family.” Din’s voice quivered slightly when he said “family” and Omera knew he still hadn’t quite made peace with the idea of returning the child home.

The baby stared at the two strangers with his large innocent eyes and Din waited with bated breath to see if those large eyes would win over the figures before them just as they had with some many others. The strangers turned to each other and nodded before throwing back their hoods. The strangers were a male and female with bald heads and round, silvery blue eyes. They appeared to be human but there was something ethereal and mystical about them. Neither Din nor Omera had seen anything quite like them before.

“We will permit you to use the archives and search for what you need. Your reasons are pure.”

“Thank you,” Din said with a nod.

“Come, follow us,” the man said as they lead the Mandalorians through the swamp to the ruins of a portico. Din spotted a run-down stone staircase that seemed to lead into the depths of the swamp. Uncertainly, he followed the robed strangers down the stairs into the dark. It was dank and Din could hear small water droplets ping off his beskar. The baby in his arms whimpered as pressed close to him and he felt his wife grab his cloak so as not to become separated from him. It felt like they walked down the stairs for much longer than seemed necessary when they reached the bottom and the Mandalorians were left breathless with awe.

The stairs lead to an underground cavern lit up with crystals, casting blue, green, and purple glow all about the room. Deep shelves were carved into the sides of the walls and upon closer inspection, Din found to his surprise that the shelves were filled with books, not means of accessing the information digitally. Din had not seen a book since he was a small child. His mother would read to him from storybooks, spinning tales of great heroes among the stars.

“Take all the time that you need. All these books are for you to search through. May you find what you’re looking for.”

“Is there a way you could point us in the right direction?” Omera asked. A quick look around the room, taking in the sheer volume of books made her feel overwhelmed and slightly irritated. She had a headache, she wasn’t feeling well, and quite frankly she was getting weary of the cryptic clues and vague directions.

“We are here to protect, not to partake. And it is impossible to know all. We only know what we need to,” the woman replied and Omera rolled her eyes. Of course these bald-headed librarians would be cryptic too.

“Come on love, let’s just start looking. Surely we’ll find something in here,” Din suggested as he set the baby down and started to browse through the shelves, pulling several volumes out and piling them on the table, preparing for a long reading session. Omera groaned in frustration as she did the same.

Hours ticked by agonizingly slow. Din and Omera read about a vast variety of subjects, from far away planets that not even Din had heard of before to different races and beings, to new and strange cultures and customs. They read about religions and traditions and food. Knowledge of different creeds and lives filled their brains until Omera thought her head would explode. How she longed to take off her helmet and massage her aching head. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just lay down and sleep.

“Hey, I think I found something,” Din said excitedly as he stood up. “There’s not much, but look, that is undoubtedly the kid.” He brought the book he’d been reading over and set it down in front of her. There were sketched pictures on the page alongside tiny, printed text. The creatures that graced the page were wrinkled, ancient-looking beings, but the large eyes and big pointy ears undoubtedly matched the kid’s.

“Yeah, that’s him, hundreds of years into the future I guess,” Omera said, shocking that one day the tiny bundle of cuteness that was currently keeping the librarians occupied with his toddler antics would look like one of these creatures in the books.

“It says here they reside on a planet known as Zeffo. It lies far beyond the Outer Rim. I’ve never heard of it but the _Crest_ should be able to pick it up.”

“We are thrilled your search has proved successful,” the woman said as she handed a sleeping baby back to Din.

“Thank you. Thank you for letting us in here,” Din said gratefully before turning to his wife. “Come on. We’ve got a long trip ahead of us,” he said, already making his way towards the stairs.

“We aren’t going to spend the night somewhere and start in the morning?” Omera asked with a twinge of woe in her voice. Din’s energy and motivation knew no bounds. Quite often she had to force him to take a break and rest. Normally, she could keep up but she was so damn tired and sickness was swimming in her gut and behind her eyes. She didn’t think she could make it up the expansive staircase and slog through the water back to the ship let alone be stuffed into that cramped and uncomfortable living quarters for days on end while they traipsed the galaxy looking for this unheard-of planet. Her head was starting to spin.

“We don’t have time to waste. Don’t worry, I’ll fly and you can rest if you need to,” Din replied, already on the first stair.

Omera took a few more steps and stopped, leaning against the wall for support. The nausea had tripled in intensity and her head spun so bad she couldn’t see.

“D-Din..” Her voice trailed off as her vision grayed and she passed out, slumping against the wall.

“Yes?” He turned and saw his wife unconscious on the ground. His stomach dropped as he ran to her side. “Omera? Hey, you with me?” He asked in a worried voice. He forced himself to swallow his sheer panic and assess his wife. A quick check reassured him that she was breathing normally and her pulse was strong albeit slightly elevated. He tried to wake her again but received no response.

“There is a healer in the town you came from. She will help you despite the fact that you are Mandalorians,” the male librarian offered.

“Thank you,” Din said before he settled the kid on his shoulder and gathered his unconscious wife in his arms. He was up the stairs and back to the _Razorcrest_ in a matter of minutes, begging silently that nothing was seriously wrong with his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Keep an eye out for the next chapter and as always, rate and review!


	4. Take You On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omera and Din sort out their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Back with another chapter. This fic is really speaking to me so I was super motivated to get another chapter out for you! Just a heads up, plenty of smut this chapter so enjoy!

Din bounced his knee nervously, which he hated doing, but it was keeping him from pacing, which he hated doing even more. It had been a mad dash back to the town, back to the people that were next to no help. At last, he was able to seek out the healer under penalty of putting a blaster shot right through the skull of a terrified citizen he’d stopped. Din was thankful his wife had not been conscious to witness his interrogation skills.

The healer hadn’t been phased by the fact that both husband and wife bore the Mandalorian helmets and she took Omera to her exam room, leaving the worried father and son to wait for the diagnosis. They had been there an hour and Din was running through the possible reasons for Omera’s collapse. Each was worse than the last and it was making him sick. A babbling coo grabbed his attention and he looked down to see his son grabbing onto his leg and trying to climb up to his lap. Din reached down, picked up the baby gently, and placed him on his lap.

“Mama,” the baby whimpered.

“She’s back with the healer,” Din explained. “She’ll be alright. She’s the toughest woman I know.”

The door opened and Din stood up, holding the baby close to him. To his relief, Omera followed by a chipper healer walked through the door. He cursed the helmet that hid her face from his eyes, obscuring any clues as to how she was feeling.

“Honey? You alright?”

“You two have lot’s to talk about,” the healer stated. Din searched the woman’s face for some sort of indication of what went on behind the door but her face was just as stoic as his wife's helm and gave away nothing. He gave up trying to find out anything from her and turned to his wife.

“Darling?”

“Let’s wait until we get to the ship,” Omera said quietly as she made her way to the door.

“Thank you for your help,” Din said to the healer as he paid her before following his wife out of the building.

The trek back to the _Razorcrest_ was solemn and silent. Din wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. He and his wife were always open and honest with each other so her unflinching silence was frightening. They reached the ship and boarded before Omera finally turned and looked at her husband. She pulled her helmet off. Din never got tired of seeing her dark, piercing eyes and her flawless, angular face and her dazzling smile. Sadly there was no smile on her face now; only fear.

“Take off your helmet,” she demanded.

“Why?”

“Because I want to see your face when I tell you this. I _need_ to see your face when I tell you this.” She sounded like she was trying to hold back tears. Din set the baby down on the floor of the ship before he pulled off his helmet. She could see the fear in his eyes as well and took a deep breath. “Din, I’m pregnant.”

The silence was deafening and it lasted longer than Omera ever thought possible. She wished he would say something, anything. Desperately, she searched his shocked expression for any indication of the emotion going on inside her husband.

He took a quivering breath, walked the few steps that hung between them, and cupped her face lovingly. Omera could see his eyes were misty.

“You’re pregnant?” He asked like he didn’t believe it yet.

Omera felt the tears run down her cheek and she nodded. She felt him wrap his strong arms around her and hold her close. “Wait, you’re ok with this?”

He looked into her eyes. The joy on his face was undeniable. “Of course I am, my love. We’re going to have a baby. _Our_ baby.” His finger’s traced her cheek softly. For some reason, however, she couldn’t share his joy and instead felt fear wrap around her heart and squeeze.

“Din, let’s just take a step back and think about this for a second,” she said as she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, trying with no success to pull herself together.

“What’s there to think about?” He asked in genuine confusion.

“We-we can’t have a baby right now. Hell, we don’t even know what our lives are going to look like tomorrow let alone nine months from now.”

“I’ll be here every step of the way, taking all this in stride right along with you. You won’t be doing this alone.”

“It’s not just that. We-we weren’t ready to settle down yet. If we have this baby, we can’t run off and play bounty hunter anymore, we have to be parents.”

“I’ve been doing that for almost two years!” Din exclaimed, exasperated at his wife’s reaction. “I don’t have to be a bounty hunter to be happy.”

“You told me you missed that life,” Omera reminded him.

“I mean, yeah I said that but it doesn’t mean that I’m not happy with you, that our life isn’t enough for me.”

“And what about now? We’re going to be on this ship for the next...however long it takes us to get to this planet we know nothing about. The healer said I passed out because I’m not eating enough and I haven’t been taking care of myself.”

“That’s because we didn’t know. Now we know. We can fix all that. You won’t have to do anything. I’ll take care of you.”

“Din don’t you get it?!” She shouted suddenly, completely pushed through the edge. The fear and panic was getting overwhelming, spilling over into unchecked emotions. Her husband seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst. “I’m not ready for this yet. It’s too hard. It’s just too much. Your son, that’s one thing. But to carry this child, to be a mother, it’s just too much right now. Our lives are too uncertain. It’s just too much." Those last four words kept tumbling out of her mouth and they started to sound strange. 

“Omera…”

“I need some space right now, Din. Just…” she sighed and ran her finger’s through her long black hair before snatching up her helmet and jamming it back on. “Just let me think about all this for a bit.”

He watched her walk past him and out of the ship. His heart yearned to go after her, to somehow make her see that this was all going to work out for the better, but he restrained himself. If a year of marriage had taught him anything, it was to give her space when she wanted space. With a heavy sigh, he picked up his helmet and put it back on before gathering his son up in his arms. He’d figure out a way to fix this. He had to for his family’s sake.

*********

Omera was well out of view of the ship and town before she pulled her helmet off and let it fall to the ground. She couldn’t stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks now and she cursed the hormones that were already wreaking havoc on her emotions. The healer estimated she was at about eight weeks already, which meant she had taken that assignment with Din while pregnant; had charged right into the middle of a firefight with a tiny life inside her. Din had almost _died_ while their child was still forming. Who knew what lay ahead for them. They were about to travel to the other end of the galaxy looking for this unknown planet. That would be weeks cooped up in the cramped living quarters only to be met with who knows what on the other side.

She took a deep, cleansing breath, trying to quiet her frazzled nerves and listen for the small voice inside her that would tell her what to do. The sun was starting to set, setting the world around her ablaze with orange light. She found it peaceful and soothing. Maybe now was not the time to try and sort everything out. Perhaps now was the time to calm down find enough peace to return to the ship and face her husband, which is precisely what she did. Omera stood and watched the sun setting slowly as she took deep breaths, focusing on the calm, serene atmosphere Naboo seemed to emanate. After about an hour, she felt she was rational enough to return and try to speak to Din like an even-tempered adult instead of the hysterical child she was certain she behaved like earlier. Scooping up her helmet, she put it back on and trudged back to the ship.

As the hulking ship loomed into view, standing starkly out against the orange and pink sky, the sounds of drilling reached her ears. It was no doubt coming from the _Razorcrest._ Worried, she picked up her pace and hurried as fast as she could.

“Din! Din?!” She cried as she reached the ramp and plunged up into the hull, terrified of what she might find as she yanked off her helmet. To her surprise, her husband was in the ship, stripped of his armor and helmet, currently trying to screw a wide platform into the wall where the one-person cot had once been. The wall and sliding door were gone. She spotted blankets and pillows and a plush mattress strewn about him and the baby sat perched on a footlocker, watching his father curiously.

“Din!” She called a little louder over the sound of his power drill and he stopped and turned to look at her.

“Sorry,” he said as he stood and wiped his hands on his pants. “I wanted to have this done before you got back.”

“What are you doing?” She asked as she looked around the ship with a confused look on her face trying to deduce what he was up to.

“Well, I-uh-was going to try and make this place a little better for you. I know the _Crest_ isn’t exactly built for the family life so I was going to fix it so you had a more comfortable place to sleep and rest when you needed it.” He seemed unsure of how she was going to react and continued. “And then I went to town and bought some more supplies for you. I remember a tonic that helps soothe nausea and I got some of that, got some more food. I know, I know it’s not going to fix this, and it’s probably nothing in the grand scheme of things but-”

He was cut off when his wife ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tight, running his hand down the back of her head gently. Now that she was back in his arms he could admit to himself that in the hour she’d been gone, he had been utterly terrified that he’d lost her. There were very few times in his life that he’d been truly afraid. This was one of those times. She stepped out of their hug and kissed him tenderly,

“I love you,” she murmured softly.

“I love you too.”

Omera grinned as she stepped back. Her husband was here. They were a family. Come what may, they would make this work somehow. “Now, that bed fits both of us now right?”

Din gave her a grin. “Yeah, and I even installed a crib on the wall for the kid so he has a more comfortable place to sleep.”

“Good. Do you need any help?”

“I’m almost done. You just sit and relax for a bit. Once I’m done we’ll get on our way to Zeffo. I already calculated the coordinates. It’s going to take a couple of weeks to get there, especially since we’re going to have to stop for supplies and fuel. Is that going to be alright? I can figure out something else.”

“Din, it’s perfect. All of this is perfect. I want to stay with you and see this through,” she reassured him. “Besides, I wouldn’t want all this hard work to go to waste. I’m very impressed. You got the good, fluffy pillows that I like.” She was rewarded with one of his smirks that always made her heart flutter. As she watched him work, a plan was formulating in her mind.

**********

When Din was finished with his modifications to the _Razorcrest_ , the sleeping quarters had been expanded to accommodate two grown adults comfortably and now had a plush mattress, soft blankets, and plenty of pillows. No longer was it a bachelor pad, but a comfortable place for his family. The ship was then packed up, checked, and rechecked before lifting off into space. A quick jump into hyperspace and the Djarins were well on their way to Zeffo.

Dinner was eaten and then Din retired to the cockpit, leaving Omera to gently rock the baby to sleep after stripping off her armor. She was certain he had been up much longer than was proper for a baby and he desperately needed some sleep. She walked the length of the hull and back, bouncing him ever so slightly while she talked in a low and soothing voice.

“I hope you might be able to meet your new brother or sister. But I guess it will be good for you to go home to your real family.” Omera sighed. “I know this new baby will help, but damn he’s going to miss you, Little One. Giving you up is going to absolutely break him. But I know he wants what’s best for you. He wants you to be the best you can possibly be. And most importantly, he wants you to be happy. He wants us all to be happy.” She looked down in her arms and saw the baby was snoozing away peacefully. Mission accomplished. Gently, she placed the sleeping bundle in his new crib before climbing up to the cockpit to join her husband. It was nice that both of them were without armor and helmets right now. It felt more intimate and normal that way. She supposed in the coming months her armor would have to be modified to fit her changing body and protect the little life within. Din was sitting in his seat in a slumped position with his hands folded behind his head, looking up at the tunnel of light filling the giant windshield.

“Din? You asleep?” Omera asked softly as she walked up to his chair. He looked up at her and grinned.

“No, just thinking about things.”

“What kind of things?”

“You, us, our family.”

“Oh really?” Omera smirked. It was time to put her plan into action. She moved so she was standing in front of him. “Well, I think you should keep thinking about us.” Before he could ask what she was doing, she leaned over and kissed him softly, biting his bottom lip ever so softly. He moaned.

“So this is how we’re going to play tonight?” He asked with a smug look in his eye.

“If we’re quiet it is,” she murmured as she pulled off her top and bottoms Din bit his lip and eyed her hungrily. Standing up, he took her by the shoulders and gently directed her so she was sitting in his spot in the chair. She looked at him with a touch of confusion.

“Tonight, I’m going please you, Mrs. Djarin,” he rumbled in a husky voice as he kissed her hungrily. His lips trailed from her mouth, tracing her jaw and neck and trailed down her warm body.

“Din…” she said in a breathless voice as he carefully pulled down her underwear.

Her skin was on fire. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as his mouth moved in between her legs. Her brain was an explosion of color and sensations and feelings as his tongue worked its magic on her. Pleasure was rolling in waves down her body and it took every ounce of her will power not to cry out. A familiar feeling was building in her so fast she was powerless against it.She buried her hands in his thick, wavy hair as her body shook and her climax rolled through her body. He grinned as he pulled away and tugged his shirt up over his head and pushed down his pants and underwear. Omera was coming down from her high, but was revved up again almost immediately at the sight of his torso and rock hard erection. She couldn’t wait any longer. Standing on shaky legs she grabbed him and spun him around so that their positions were switched. She straddled him and pulled her knees up so she was kneeling on the chair with her legs on either side of his hips before carefully sinking down, feeling him fill her completely. A soft moan escaped him as he reached around and undid her bra before flinging it off to the side. She shuddered as his hands grasped her hips as his mouth found its way to her nipple. She gasped and bit her lip. His tongue was caressing the sensitive skin and it was utterly intoxicating. Burying her face in the crook of his neck she started to move up and down on his length.

About ten muttered curses escaped his mouth as his grip tightened around her hips. His lips left her breast and moved to where her neck met her shoulder. He started to bite and suck the skin gently. Her eyes rolled back as she moved her hips against him faster. She wanted him to bruise her, mar her skin, completely and utterly consume her.

“Din,” she moaned in a barely audible voice. He thrust his hips up as she came down and her nails dug into his skin in pure ecstasy. She threw her head back as she picked up the pace and his hips started to move with her. Everything was hot and sweaty and Omera thought she would die from how lightheaded she felt. He panted and grunted softly as he squeezed her breasts. There was no better feeling than that of her bare skin against his, or being buried to the hilt inside her. He was addicted to her taste, to the way she felt, with no hope of recovery.

“Omera…. _fuck_ ….Omera….” He could feel his climax rapidly approaching as she bounced on his lap. She nodded and he could tell she was close to finishing too. With a strangled cry, lights exploded behind his eyes as he emptied himself into her. That was enough to push her over the edge and she clamped down on him as her body shook. She collapsed against him, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. The only sound in the cockpit was their rapid breathing as they came down from their high.

She looked up at him and he brusher her damp hair out of her face. His mop of wavy hair was messy and just the right amount of sexy. She was definitely deeply in love with him.

“Well, my dear, can I expect more of that on this long trip?” he asked in a joking voice as his fingers ran up her arm lightly.

“We will see. But I’d say the odds are in your favor given how these pregnancy hormones seem to be making me feel,” she replied as she let him slip out other before curling up on his lap.

He reached under his chair and grabbed the blanket he kept up there for the times he slept at the wheel. Covering them both, he held her close as he watched the star whiz past them in columns of light. Right now, at this moment, he was perfectly and completely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Enjoy the happy while it lasts. I don't want to spoil anything but......there are feels coming at you REAL quick. As always, rate and review!


	5. The Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Omera bring about a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Second to the last chapter of this fic! Don't worry another installment is already in the works! Enjoy! Bonus points if you can spot the classic star wars quote buried in this chapter.

“Din, we’re approaching Zeffo. We should be landing in roughly 20 minutes,” Omera announced. Her husband was in the hull, playing with his son.

It had taken nearly three and a half weeks to get to Zeffo. They were further than Din had ever traveled before and he considered himself very well-traveled. Along the way, their journey had taken them to all kinds of planets so they could stop and refuel. The couple had met all kinds of people and beings. Some had been friendly and helpful, offering them room and board and advice while others had not been so friendly and cut their stay short. In the last three weeks, Omera navigated the twists and turns of her pregnancy, learning to pay attention to her body’s needs as the baby grew and formed inside her. Din soaked up every second he possibly could with his son, making sure the little green baby was close by his side at all times. Omera knew he was trying to be chipper for her sake but there was unmistakable pain and sadness under his cheerful façade. She didn’t know if he would ever be the same once the child was home with his real family.

Din’s helmeted head popped up from the hatch as he climbed up the ladder with his son tucked in one arm. “You flew excellently, _Cyar’ika_ ,” he complimented and she blushed beneath her own helm. Three weeks among the stars had given him plenty of time to teach her how to fly the _Razorcrest_ as well and she had learned quickly much to his surprise.

“Thank you,” she beamed as she stood up and moved to the co-pilot’s seat so he could take the wheel.

He sat down and pulled up the planet’s navigation. “There doesn’t seem to be any known ports or villages,” Din observed. “But that doesn’t mean there’s nothing here. Sometimes these more primitive civilizations tend to stay off the grid.”

“So what do we do?” Omera queried.

“Well, if you’re up to it, maybe we find a place to land and then hike around, see if we see anything? It’s not a big planet. If you aren’t feeling up to it though, I can just go by myself.

“I’m feeling great, my love. These last three weeks have been great and I’m feeling more than capable of going on a hike with you.”

Din squeezed her hand as a way of smiling under his helmet before taking the wheel with both hands and searching for a place to land. This was easier said than done. Zeffo proved to be a mountainous planet with very little visible flat ground. It was incredibly difficult to find a decent and safe place to land.

“Boy, they couldn’t have picked a more inaccessible place to live,” Omera commented as she looked at the little baby in Din’s lap who was bouncing his feet and chewing on little rubber blurg Cara and Karga had sent as a gift. “They don’t get very tall. I can’t imagine how they navigate these cliffs and mountains.

“Well, the kid has powers. Maybe his people have powers that help them get around here. He seems pretty nimble for a baby already,” Din commented. “Ah, there we go,” he announced as he finally spotted a large clearing that he could land the _Razorcrest_ safely in. Within a few minutes, the ship was landed and cooling down as Din lowered the ramp and allowed his wife and son to exit.

The air was filled with a symphony of local birds and other creatures. The ground was mostly shady as a canopy of trees provided protection from the sun above.

“Alright, love. Where do we go from here?” Omera asked once Din made sure the _Razorcrest_ sealed tight from intruders.

“I figure we’ll be better off avoiding mountains for now. There’s no need to go rocking climbing right now.”

“Alright, let’s get going,” Omera said as she started off heading North.

“Tell me if you need a break ok? We’re in no rush,” Din reminded as he jogged to catch up and fell in step beside her. Omera grabbed her husband’s and as her way of letting him know that she appreciated his thoughts and care.

The couple hiked in the woods for over two hours looking for any sign of the kid’s village with no luck. Throughout their trip, Din made it a point to check in with his wife regularly to make sure she was hydrated and cool. He also periodically checked the baby in his arms, watching to see if his big ears perked up at any sounds.

About forty-five minutes into their fourth hour of walking they stopped to take a break and rest. Omera leaned against the trunk of a tree as she surveyed the area around them. Other than the occasional animal the planet seemed empty and devoid of any intelligent life. Perhaps the book had made a mistake, or perhaps the race had died out long ago. It was possible given how old the book was.

“Maybe we should head back to the _Crest_ and see if we can find another spot to search?” Din suggested.

“Yeah, or maybe we try a higher spot? See if we can get a bird’s eye view?” Omera offered.

As the couple discussed their next move the violent rustling of leave suddenly stole their attention. Din was on his feet in an instant and on high alert.

“What was that?” Omera whispered as she stood and moved closer to her husband.

“I don’t know. Stay close,” Din whispered back, his hand already moving to his blaster. The rustling got closer and closer. The sounds of tiny feet were all around them now. Din braced himself for what he was certain was a swam of terrifying creatures coming to rip them to shreds.

“Hello!” Din turned around and simultaneously pulled his blaster and aimed it.

“Away with your weapons. I mean you no harm!” A creaky voice pleaded and Din saw a tiny, green, wrinkled creature cower in fear. Din lowered his blaster but didn’t holster it out of precaution.

“Who are you?” Din demanded.

“One of ours nearby, we sense. Lost, he was,” the creature explained as it lowered its arms. Din saw the iconic long ears and the realization hit him like a ton of rocks.

Din shifted and allowed the ancient creature before him to get a view of the baby in his arms. The child, who had been quiet for this trip made contact with the wrinkly creature and cooed. His tiny arms reached out towards it. Din and Omera collectively felt their hearts sink. This child undoubtedly knew these creatures; was connected by some unseen tie.

“He seems to know he belongs here. Are you one of his parents?”

“His parent, I am not. In our village, they are. Yodon, I am. Take you to his parents, I will,” Yodon assured as he clambered off the log he’d been sitting on and started to shuffle away. Many more of the same green creatures seemingly materialized from the woods and started to follow Yodon. Din looked to his wife, who gave him a “what the hell” shrug before falling in line with the three-foot creatures and following the throng through the thick foliage. Din followed behind his wife and he couldn’t shake the deeply unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. His son looked up at him and whimpered, sensing the distress in his father figure.

“It’s alright,” Din reassured him quietly. “Everything’s ok.”

The walk was a short one through the lush forest before the trees and underbrush gave away to a well-packed down clearing. The ground was dotted with small, circular huts. Upon hearing noises overhead, Din looked up and saw treehouses of the same, circular style were built into the trees and connected by a series of rope bridges and ladders. More and more of the small green creatures milled about their village, going about their daily activities. Some children who looked exactly like the baby in Din’s arms scuttled past the couple and the baby’s ears perked up at the sight of playmates that looked like him. Din could tell his son’s interest was piqued as the small group of creatures leading them came to a halt in the center of the village.

“Wait here you will,”Yondon told them. “Fetch his parents I will.” The group dispersed and Yondon shuffled off.

Omera watched the funny creature leave before turning to her husband. He was quiet as his helmet moved back and forth, indicating he was surveying the scene before him.

“Din? You alright?” She asked softly.

His helmet turned to her but before he could answer Yondon was calling for them. The small creature was returning with two others who looked very similar to himself save for the fact that one of them had long, gray hair that was swept up into a messy bun resting between the two long ears. Din assumed this one was female.

“The child’s parents, they are,” Yondon explained. “Tandau and Tali.”

The short couple approached the Mandalorians cautiously. Din knelt down so they could get a better look at the babe in his arms. He wanted then to be absolutely certain that this was their child. The female, Tali, shuffled forward cautiously. She looked even more ancient up close and Din wondered just how many centuries she’d lived if her son was only fifty years old. The baby had grown quiet and stared at Tali, as if trying to sort something out in his small head. Tali reached up to touch the baby. Din flinched away to protect his son out of reflex but then cautiously turned back to allow Tali to reach up with the same three-fingered hand and stroke the baby’s face. She closed her eyes and all was calm for a moment. Din had seen the same look of quiet concentration on his son’s face when he was trying to use his powers and he wondered if she was trying to do the same. The baby closed his eyes and for a moment all was quiet and calm. Suddenly, his eyes flashed open and he started giggling and babbling as he reached out for his real mother. Din reluctantly handed the baby to the old woman, who sobbed incoherently as she rocked her son and clutched him to her like he would disappear from her arms. Din straightened and stepped back as Tendau waddled up and wrapped his short arms around his family. This wasn’t his reunion anymore.

“Found him how did you?” Tali asked Din, wiping her eyes and trying to compose herself.

“I was a bounty hunter,” Din explained. He went on to tell them about how he found the child, about the Imperial Remnant, and all their adventures since then. Tandau and Tali listened with rapt attention. They didn’t interrupt but allowed him to finish his story.

“Amazing your tale is. To protect our son, much you have given. Eternally grateful we are,” Tandau gushed as Tali continued to rock her son lovingly.

“Forgive me for asking, Omera said presently, “but how did he become separated from you?”

“Raided our village was. Taken by slave traders many were. Protect him we tried,” Tali explained tearfully.

“Killed me they almost did,” Tandau added.

“He-he has these powers. He’s able to move things with his mind and he can heal. He’s saved my life. Do you have those too?” Din asked.

“Yes. These powers we all have,” Tandau explained.

“Will you be able to train him? Make sure he uses them for good?”

“Train him we will. The right path he will follow,” Tandau reassured.

Din nodded. He’d been trying to delay the inevitable. He wasn’t ready to leave. He wasn’t ready to give all this up. But maybe, this was no longer his destiny. He’d spent so long not being a father; always running away, always running solo. Maybe it was time to accept that when it all boiled down to it, he could never be a proper father to this little baby. He couldn’t teach him these powers. He couldn’t give him the same things his real parents could. The armorer was right. This was the best thing for the kid. It didn’t matter what he wanted. As a Mandalorian, this what his creed prescribed, be a father, or return the foundling to its own kind. It appeared that his decision was going to be made for him.

“We should go,” Din said abruptly, feeling his willpower starting to crack. He was not going to allow himself to breakdown in front of all these strangers.

“Forever in your debt we are,” Tali said earnestly. Din could see the emotions rolling in her giant eyes. They were the same eyes he imagined every parent reunited with their lost child held. It was a look he wished his mother had been able to share.

Din wanted to turn away and leave it like that, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He owed the kid more than that after everything they had been through.

“Let—let me say goodbye first,” he said. His voice sounded strained and hurt.

“Privacy we will give you. Follow us you will,” Tali gestured as she and her husband led the Mandalorians to a hut and allowed them to enter. It was definitely small and both Din and Omera had to hunch over to fit inside but it allowed the privacy they needed to say goodbye face to face.

Tali set the baby down on the floor before she and Tandau stepped out of the silently, allowing the Mandalorian and his wife to kneel before their former son and have a moment where they could take off their helmets. The child, unaware that he would be staying here permanently babbled incessantly, seemingly overjoyed at the prospect of being surrounded by familiar people he knew loved him. Din chuckled but Omera could see the pain in his face.

“Dada!” The baby exclaimed making grabby hands at his father.

Din picked up the baby and held him close. His eyes were brimming with tears. “We had a pretty good run, didn’t we kid? You’re going to be happy here, with your real parents. And I know you won’t ever forget us.”

The baby seemed to sense his father’s sadness and his ears drooped a little bit. His little fists gripped at the cowl around Din’s neck. Din swallowed the lump in the back of his throat.

“I’ll be alright, womp rat. I’ll be alright, knowing that you’re safe and with your family like you should be.” He looked at his wife and she stepped forward.

“I’m going to miss you, Little One,” Omera said softly as she rubbed the baby’s head affectionately. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to meet the new baby. I know you would have been a great brother. We will always love you, no matter what separates us. You will always be our son.”

The baby’s large eyes shifted from Din to Omera, confused at the sadness he was surrounded by. He put his little three-fingered hand on Din’s chest plate and Din felt a strange feeling overcome him. A peace unlike anything he’d ever felt before settled in his heart, dulling the pain of separation. There was a silent reassurance that they would see each other again, and that they would not be apart forever. He managed a small smile at the baby.

“Thanks, kid. I know we will see each other again someday.” He held the baby up so they were eye-level. “Don’t forget everything I taught you.” The baby giggled and gave Din a tiny head bump. Din chuckled. The child may not be his son anymore, but deep down inside, he would always be a Mandalorian foundling.

The Mandalorians put their helmets back on and carried the child out of the hut and back into the village where his parents were waiting. Din carefully handed the babe back to his mother.

“Safe travels, please have,” mother said earnestly. “In my debt forever you are.”

“Raise him well we will,” father reassured. “Forget you he will not.”

“Thank you,” Din said with a nod. His gaze shifted to the kid one last time who reached out to him. Din bit his lip as he reached out and took the little hand in his like he had over a year ago when he first met the child. Things had been so different then. He was a different man now; one who had been changed for the better. He owed every good thing he had in his life to that little green baby. Din turned away before the last of his resolve crumbled and he wouldn’t be able to leave.

Without another word, the couple turned and trudged away without another look back. Din was silent the whole hike back to the _Razorcrest_. Omera was terrified he was going to have a breakdown and run back to the village to retrieve his son. He didn’t and the couple arrived back at their ship, boarded, and were soon leaving the planet’s atmosphere. Once they were drifting in space, Din and Omera removed their helmets. Her husband stared listlessly out the window. She’d never seen her husband look so apathetic and emotionless. The loss of his son didn’t make him sad, it had drained everything from him.

“Din? Honey are you alright?” Omera asked cautiously as she approached him. He turned to look at her. His eyes were hollow and devoid of his personality.She squatted in front of him and gently cupped his cheek. “Talk to me, _ner cyare_.”

Din trembled like he might break down but he somehow managed to retain his composure. “I’ll be alright. I will. Just going to take some getting used to.” He managed a small smile as he stroked her cheek. “Our baby will help. Knowing that I’m going to be a father is going to help, I promise.”

She gave him a weak smile. “We’re going to be just fine.”

A beep interrupted their moment and Din moved away. He saw it was an incoming correspondence.

“We’ve got a message coming in,” Din announced.

“It’s probably Sei and Sala wondering where we are,” Omera replied as she got up and sat in her chair.

“Nope. It’s not them. I don’t know this chain code,” Dit said curiously as he played the message.

“Hello there, Din Djarin,” the smooth voice on the other end purred and both Mandalorians bristled.

“Senator,” Din growled. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” The contempt and pure hatred in his voice was apparent.

“Shame about your son. I know how hard it is for families to be separated. I bet you feel pretty bad knowing that he’s going to be happier there than he ever was with you.”

“Really? You think this is going to work on me?” Din scoffed. “How did you know about any of that?”

“I told you, I know everything, I see everything. I just think it’s a shame that after all you’ve been through to protect the little guy, you’d leave him in danger.”

“W-what?” Din trailed off as another message beeped, this time it was a video. Din played it an absolute horror popped up on the screen. It was video footage of the kid’s village only instead of the peaceful almost spiritual place it was when Din and Omera were there, it was a place of tragedy and chaos.

Screams filled the air as bombs dropped on the little village and all who lived in it. Bodies lay everywhere as more and more creatures frantically tried to escape the carnage. Din and Omera watched with horrified silence for half a beat.

“I told you I would make you pay, Djarin,” Briggs chuckled. You can expect more of this as long as you continue to refuse my offer. Today it was your son. Next time, I’ll go after your wife, and your friends, and your family. I will follow you to the ends of the galaxy, Din Djarin. You will regret the day you crossed me.” The voicemail cut off, leaving the ship in stunned silence.

“We have to go back, now!” Din exclaimed as he pulled up the navigation screen and pulled back on the control stick, swinging the ship around back towards Zeffo.

Omera braced herself in the seat as Din flipped on the controls, opening up the ship’s engines and pushing the ship faster than it had ever gone before. She felt sick to her stomach. This wasn’t the pregnancy; it was the pure and agonizing guilt she was certain her husband felt as well. Din pushed the ship faster and faster, desperately trying to get back before it was too late.

They managed to land not far outside the village. Din all but burst from the ship and plunged into a sprint through the thick forest. The smell of smoke and chemicals were thick as a hazy fog settled in the foliage. Something was most definitely on fire. Omera did her best to keep up with her husband as the couple raced towards what remained of the village. Din breached the clearing first and skidded to a halt, his panting breaths amplified by the modulator in his helmet as he gazed upon the carnage. His wife came up behind him, panting and trying to catch her breath as well.

“Oh my,” her voice trailed off in horror.

There was no more village. The few twisted skeletons of buildings still smoldered and flickered with residual flames from the explosions. The air was thick was smoke and ash. Trees and other plant life were twisted and burning, mere casualties from the bombings. The most horrifying sight, however, was the hundreds of small bodies scattered all over the ground where the tiny community once stood. Everyone and everything was destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! DISCLAIMER! I am a strong believer in using appropriate archive warnings and tags, even if it'll give the surprise element away so for those who are fearing a major character death in this fic, if I haven't tagged it, you have nothing to fear. Love you guys! As always, rate and review!


	6. Fire's Ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din finds a new purpose in the ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Sorry to keep you waiting on this chapter. I'm so sad this story has ended but that means I get to start working on the next installment so keep an eye out! Hope you enjoy the heart-wrenching conclusion to this story!

Once the initial shock had passed, Din immediately started to search through the smoldering remains of the village. Omera followed his lead, digging through piles of black, twisted wood.

“Kid! Hey kid, you here? Sound off!” Din cried, praying that somehow, the little baby had managed to survive.

His stomach rolled as he peeked at the bodies scattered all over the ground, dreading that he would find his son among them. The orange tips of his gloves were turning black as he dug through the ash. Omera was searching and calling for the kid as well. Even the houses built in the trees hadn’t escaped the destruction. It was a somber and horrific sight indeed.

“Find anything?” she asked her husband.

He shook his head and she could hear his ragged breaths from behind his helmet. “This is all my fault.” His voice was strained and wavering. He was two steps from a complete breakdown.

“It’s not your fault Din. I promise it’s not. Let’s keep searching ok?” Omera knew that deep down, this was a lost cause. It was evident that nothing survived the attack but she wasn’t ready to admit that out loud. She wasn’t ready to admit that the sweet little baby she and her husband had protected with their lives and loved with all their hearts was gone; cut down to serve as a punishment.

Din didn’t know if he was going to throw up or break down and scream. He wanted to do both. His son, the first creature he’d ever truly loved was gone because of him. He’d been scared, probably wondering where he was, and had died without him there. The kid probably thought he’d been left to die in a fiery inferno on purpose, unloved and unwanted by the Mandalorian that saved him.

“W-we’re too late. It’s too late,” Din rasped in a hoarse voice and all at once, it was too much. Omer felt him slump against her as his body shook with sobs. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. She’d never heard him cry before. It was a raw and unsettling sound. It sounded like it was going to break right in her arms. She could feel her own tears rolling down her cheeks as the couple mourned the loss of their son.

The weight of his emotions were surely going to crush him. What he wouldn’t give to hold his son again, to feel the comforting weight of his little body on his chest as he slept, to hear his giggle again. He was broken and aching inside.

Omera was rocking him when she stopped. A sound caught her ear. It pulled at a primal, maternal instinct that was recessed deep inside her. It was unmistakably a baby crying. In the blackened, twisted, remains of the village still hung with smoke, it was haunting and bone-chilling.

“Din. Honey, did you hear that?” She said after a few minutes. She wanted to be certain she’d heard it before she said anything to him. He lifted his helmeted head from her and was still, straining to hear. “Din, it’s a baby crying.”

“I-I hear it,” he said, pulling away from his wife and running towards the sound. He didn’t care about anything else. His entire purpose at that moment was to find the source of the crying. It was getting closer and closer now, near the twisted wreckage of a house. Din dove to his knees beside the remains and searched desperately for the owner of the cries.

The sound seemed to be coming from underneath them now and the couple started to sift through the ash, dirt, and debris.

“Din? Tell me what you’re looking for and I’ll help,” Omera prompted. The cries were getting louder. They sounded terrified.

“Something, a cellar, a trap do—ah!” He exclaimed as his fingers cleared away a crease in the ground. More and more debris was cleared away to reveal a trap door. The crying was definitely coming from underneath it.

Din wasted no time pulling up the door and peering inside the tiny cellar. Sitting in the dark was his son. Tears rolled down the baby’s cheeks and his big ears were pinned back. It was undoubtedly his son. There was no mistake, no confusion that perhaps another child’s parents had been smart enough to hide their child before the destruction hit. The child’s large, innocent eyes looked up, he spotted his adopted father, and he reached up his arms, wanting to be picked up as he wailed in terror.

“Dada!” He sobbed.

As Din reached to pull his son up out of the abyss, flashbacks hit him and left him weak. Flashbacks of his parents, of the day his village was attacked, of the absolute terror he’d felt. He was surrounded by the screams and blaster shots and the smell of smoke and death hung heavy in the air. He remembered the soul-sucking loneliness and sheer horror he’d felt watching his parents seal him into that cellar before they died. He and his son were connected by the same crushing weight every orphan carried with them. It was a sadness that would dwell in their hearts long after they were grown. The Mandalorian pulled the baby up and ripped off his helmet. There was no one left to see him without it anyways.

“It’s alright. It’s ok. I’m here, Din soothed as he held his son close. “I’ve got you.” Tears rolled down his face feely as he looked up at the sky. A pain unlike anything Omera had seen was etched into his face. He’d talked a little about his past to her but she’d never seen the raw agony and emotion spilling from him now.

Din continued to rock his son comfortingly vowing for as long as he lived, he would never let go of him again.

**********

Omera sat nervously in the co-pilot’s chair with the baby in her arms. She tapped her foot with anxiety. When they returned to the _Razorcrest,_ Din had gone on an emotional rampage, slamming things and letting out the deep anger and guilt and stress that had built up over the last several hours. Omera had done her best to shield the child from his father’s rage but she had a feeling he could still sense it through the unseen bond between them. The fit had lasted about an hour and now the couple found themselves in the cockpit, uncertain of their next steps.

“Din, where do we go from here?” Omera asked softly as she set the baby in the floating pram hovering beside her chair. He turned to look at her. His eyes were filled with utter hatred. It frightened her.

“I swear. I’m going to make Briggs pay for this if it kills me,” he said, his voice wavering slightly.

“What are you going to do?”

“We’ll hunt him down and take him out. He thinks he can threaten you, my family, everything I care about? I’m going to put him in the ground.”

“Din, you’re upset and emotional. Maybe we just need to take a step back,” Omera suggested but he shook his head.

“Omera, he knew. He knew where we were going, he knew exactly why we were here. I don’t know how he did, but he probably knows where we live now, that you’re pregnant, about Sei and Sala. Can you imagine what happened here today, happening to our village on Sorgan?

Omera bit her lip and shook her head. Deep down, she knew he was right and fear wrapped around her heart. It felt like nothing was safe anymore, like they had nowhere to turn. There was this ever-present shadow clinging to them and waiting to strike again. “Alright. I understand. What’s the plan then?”

“I think we need to go home and get Sei and Sala. We can protect them if they’re with us and they can help with the baby in-between. I also think we should contact Cara.

Omera nodded. He started to turn away but she suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the crook of the elbow, stopping him in his tracks. She pulled him back to her and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He balked at first but she felt him melt into her arms.

“I’m so sorry, Din. For all of this. But it’s going to be alright,” she murmured as she stroked his hair.

He nodded as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She felt moisture from his face there. A new side of Din had been revealed to her today. One that was broken and hurt and raw. The lost child that had witnessed the slaughter of his family never truly went away and she feared that the little green baby would now share the same rift inside of him as he grew. She found herself terrified and unsettled by it all. His hate-filled eyes would haunt her for many nights to come.

They parted and Din took a deep breath before sitting in his chair. “Let’s get home. The sooner we get back the sooner we can make that son of a bitch pay.”

As they lifted into the sky, Din took one last look upon the ruined village. Over time, the trees and foliage would grow over the carnage, serving as both tomb and headstone for the lives lost that day. He felt a cold determination fill him. He would avenge the kid’s family and end this threat to those he loved no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to stay tuned for the next story in Fire Meets Gasoline. As always, rate and review!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, rate and review!


End file.
